


The Handsome Jackpot

by chaosruby



Series: The Goddamn Hero [6]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Gambling, Hyperion, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Outer Space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:35:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21979672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosruby/pseuds/chaosruby
Summary: You didn't know what you were getting into when you stepped foot onto Handsome Jack's newest venture - The Handsome Jackpot Casino.But how can you complain about anything when you meet the king himself?
Relationships: Handsome Jack (Borderlands)/Original Female Character(s), Handsome Jack (Borderlands)/Reader, Handsome Jack (Borderlands)/You
Series: The Goddamn Hero [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585330
Kudos: 38





	The Handsome Jackpot

**Author's Note:**

> I GOT THE SEASON PASS FOR XMAS SO OBVS I HAD TO INCLUDE A CASINO FIC (MAYBE EVEN A FEW MORE... JUST YOU WAIT!) 
> 
> I AM SO HAPPY WITH THIS DLC  
> I LOVE TIMOTHY SO SO MUCH BUT THIS ONE IS ABOUT OUR BABY BOY JACK OKAY

The stars and planets looked like bright dazzling spotlights as they glittered around the surrounding area of the Handsome Jackpot Casino. You looked around in awe as you stepped off of the small ship that had transported you from Helios to this stunning new space station. Some of the other people joining you on the trip were also amazed at the view, whilst others seemed to turn their nose up at it. Clearly they were the richer people of Helios, with big fancy windows, who see such a beautiful sight almost every day. You wanted to roll your eyes at their bored faces, but you were too busy in your own little world. Everywhere you looked was breathtaking. 

Your group, which consisted of around 40 people, had people from all different ages and backgrounds. It didn't seem to matter whether you were rich or poor, young or old - it was quite a mixture. You didn't really have any clue what was going on. Your boss had invited you to go in his place due to his workload and you happily said yes. You didn't for one moment think this was all a crazy sham, until now.

A robot came out of the front doors with a small monocle on his large lit up eye and a tray of champagne chutes in one hand. He whizzed over to everyone, offering all a glass of bubbly. You smiled and thanked the robot, who seemed to bow his head to you in response. You sipped on your drink slowly. Maybe this won't be so bad after all, you thought to yourself, you just need to stop overthinking things. 

"Follow me please!"

The smartly dressed bot gestured to the door he had previously exited from, bowing his head yet again. Very sophisticated. You giggled to yourself as you passed it, wondering how much fun the programmers must have had when making his AI chip. The robot was an accurate portrayal of a stereotypical butler and you loved it.

But your thoughts about the little butler soon faded as you stepped into the lobby of the grand casino. There were bright shining lights, all facing towards a lever, shaped oddly like Handsome Jack's head. Your CEO was very full of himself, but this wasn't what you had expected.

Everybody stepped forward until you were all face to face with a gigantic slot machine. The room's lighting dimmed and a large hologram of Jack's face appeared above the slots, grinning down at you. 

"How's it going? Handsome Jack here, your best friend. I've built this casino with all of Hyperion's best space station engineering. The only thing better looking than this place is me, baby! - and you're not gonna be able to look in any direction without seeing _this_ handsome mug!" The hologram boomed. 

Everyone looked around at each other, seemingly impressed.

"Now, step up, step up - I want each of you to pull that lever and experience your first real taste of my casino!" The blue tinted face laughed.

A cocky man, wearing old tattered clothing, bowled right up to the front of the group and clasped his hands around the leather handle. He grinned as he yanked the lever down, hypnotized by the slots spinning in front of him. 3. 2. 1. They stopped, the symbols all showing a picture of a loaderbot. 

"Oh-hoh, bad luck buddy!" Jack laughed as a bot digistructed next to the man, shooting him point blank in the head. "Who's next then?"

You could hear Jack chuckling to himself as one after one, half of your group seemed to be murdered or taken away by Hyperion robots. Only 23 of you remained and had yet to pull the lever. It was your turn. The rich snobs seemed quite reluctant to go near it, and you were the closest (and probably the poorest) to the killing machine. You sighed and took your place in front of it, gently wrapping your hands around it. No point waiting, you just slammed it down and waited. 

3 symbols of Jack's face appeared, which hadn't yet happened. The door below the slots opened and out came the real Handsome Jack with his arms open wide.

"Welcome to my casino, baby!" Jack cheered. "Come on down everyone, let's go! Let's go! Time to spend your money!" 

Everyone descended down the stairs, almost running in their rush to follow Jack. You walked under the giant slot machine into a small corridor, full of trees and huge statues of Jack on each side of the walls. You expected nothing less of him, he was definitely in love with himself. 

You finally came to a large room, machines of all kinds littered inside of it. You had so many choices. Poker, blackjack, roulette and so much more, all in this one room! The station was massive and you couldn't wait to see what else it was hiding. 

"Now, this is room 1." Jack announced, "At every elevator or stairs is a map, so be sure to check where you'd like to go next. And don't forget - cash machines are also located in all rooms, so if you run out of that all important cash, you can go and get some more! Any questions? No, go and play kiddos!"

Some people walked off briskly, deciding what they wanted to do first. The richer of the group went straight to the more expensive machines, in hopes they could win bigger prizes and have even more money. You waltzed around the room, trying to choose what you wanted to do. You believed yourself to be fairly lucky. You weren't rich nor poor, you had a great steady job that you loved and a decent apartment back on Helios. So as you come across this bedazzled fruit machine in the middle of the room, and you felt luck run through your veins, you knew this was the one. 

You deposited your cash into the money slot. Fifteen thousand was quite a lot of money for a game but there was just something about this one. You slammed the lever down that was jutting out on the right side of the metal box, watching the symbols spin and spin and spin. Until they stopped. Your jaw dropped. You had won a whole million. The machine beeped loudly as it pushed out the drawer full of your winnings. You were quick to sweep it up, stashing it in your bag in shock.

"You're lucky, eh?" 

You swirled round to see Handsome Jack standing behind you. 

"Maybe. Unless your machines are rigged." You joked, with a small smile.

He grinned at you, "Why on earth would I ever do something like that, cupcake?"

You giggled a little. After a few moments of silence and standing in front of each other awkwardly, you decided to slowly walk away and look at the other machines. You now had a whole million dollars to spend, along with your left over fifteen thousand from the thirty thousand you had brought along with you. But Jack soon followed you.

"I don't remember putting you on the list, princess," He mused, "how did you sneak in?"

"Oh, no! I didn't break in, if that's what you're trying to imply!" You explained quickly, "You invited my boss, Reginald, I work for him in the Accountancy department. He couldn't make it, so he asked me. Something about rewarding me for my hard work?"

"He's such a fucking tight bastard." Jack laughed, holding his arm out for you, "I'll sort him out later. But this place isn't for a gorgeous girl like you, you'll have to stick with me." 

"Why can't I-"

You were cut off by the screams of another. A machine had come to life, gaining robotic arms and legs as it pummeled it's customer to death. After achieving it's goal of murder, it simply went back to being a simple slot machine.

"Okay, nevermind." You mumbled, linking your arm with Jack's and letting him lead you around.

Jack checked up on a few more people before announcing his departure. 

"Right, so, you have free roam of the casino, kiddos. Knock yourself out." He called out, pointing a quick finger gun before he spun around and walked out with you attached to his side.

"Where are we going?" You quizzed him as you followed him through different rooms and corridors.

"To my tower, baby!" Jack grinned, "Only place where nobody else can enter. Guarded by turrets and bots galore!" 

You didn't really know what to say. You had assumed he would just send you home, but clearly he had other plans. Not that you were complaining, you were on the arm of Hyperion's sexy CEO. 

The tower came into view. It was tall and it was wide, you couldn't begin to imagine what was inside. You hadn't been to his office in Helios either, but people had rumoured it to be the most scandalous floor on the whole station. Spectacular views of Pandora, a floor to ceiling fish tank and even a water fountain! Jack loved living life as a rich man and made sure to show it off constantly. 

A camera type machine confirmed Jack's face and identity, granting him access. 

"This lovely lady will be accompanying me, don't shoot." He ordered it, watching the laser turrets turn the opposite way from where you were both standing. "Let's go, princess."

You let him guide you all the way. Through a wide spacious lobby, into an elevator, all the way to the top floor. The ceiling and walls were made of thick glass, enabling you to see out into space once again.

"Wow." You mumbled to yourself, finding yourself mesmerised once again. 

"You're the first person, other than me of course, to step into this tower. Aren't you going to thank me, cupcake?" Jack questioned, letting go of your arm to sit down on one of the large plush gold sofas. 

"It is beautifully designed, Jack, thank you for letting me visit." You smiled nervously at him as he got comfortable. 

"That's not a good enough thank you, come here," He patted his legs, "I don't bite." 

You dropped your bag to the floor and stood in front of Jack, who grabbed your waist and pulled you on top of him. Straddling the sexiest man in the universe was already making you rather excited - and pretty nervous. You leaned forward, touching your forehead to his as your hands found their way to his neck. You gently slid your hands up behind his head, tangling your fingers in his hair and tugging gently. He groaned, closing his eyes, his hands moving to grip your thighs. 

"You're so fucking sexy, kitten." Jack opened his eyes to look into yours, "Now thank me properly." 

You harshly tugged on his hair, making his head move backwards slightly as you connected your lips with his. You kissed each other furiously, hungry for sex.

Your tongues danced together as you began to slowly grind your pussy against his hardening cock. You could feel it through both of your clothes and you couldn't help but feel excited by his size. Jack's hand slowly moved up your side, under your top, but just as he was about to cup your breast, you were both interrupted by the Hyperion AI.

"Heya handsome, your meeting on Helios starts in 2 hours. You need to leave now to make it on time. Please make your way to the docking station."

You pulled away from him, even though he was trying to pull you back closer to continue your little make out session. Even though you wished it could continue and blossom into more, you did not want to be the reason he was late. 

"Jack, you need to go." You sighed, in between kisses.

"Guess we can just continue this on the ship back then." He grinned cheekily, holding onto you tightly as he stood up with you against him.

You laughed and wrapped your legs around his waist, to help him hold you up. Jack carried you all the way to the docking station, occasionally stopping to slam your back against the wall to kiss you. 

After a naughty journey back to Helios, Jack took you to a fast travel station and whispered some coordinates in your ear.

"Meet me in my room, princess." He purred, before turning around to walk off.

Before he left, he gave your bum a little squeeze which made you laugh. You typed in the numbers he had told you, arriving at a magnificent apartment. 

You really did just hit the jackpot. 

Thank God your boss couldn't make it today.


End file.
